Open national and local carbon accounts/Request and campaign
__TOC__ Request 2 draft of text submitted to data.gov.uk Where does our come from? (tags) climate change Aiming to do for carbon accounts what 'Where Does My Money Go?' does for financial accounting, but with a particular emphasis on carbon accounts for local communities. So the aim would be to promote transparency and citizen engagement through the analysis and visualisation of information about UK's national and local carbon footprint. Despite widespread concern over climate change, and the Climate Change Act 2008, information on local emissions remains largely invisible to citizens and communities. More here: http://sca21.wikia.com/wiki/Open_national_and_local_carbon_accounts and http://sca21.wikia.com/wiki/Open_national_and_local_carbon_accounts/Request_and_campaign :Confirmed idea appears in listings here, ('climate change' tag) via forum Philralph @[[w:c:sca21:Sustainable Community Action:Community Portal|'sca21']] 15:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The request Draft text of request to Public Sector Information Unlocking Service (beta) Name of public sector information holder DEFRA, National Atmospheric Emissions Inventory Information asset Local emissions data: emissions for local authority areas for 2006 and 2005 (2007, etc. as available]. 2006 1x1 km emissions data by Local Authority Describe the problem and any history Despite widespread concern over climate change, and the Climate Change Act 2008, information on local emissions remains largely invisible to citizens and communities. Describe what you would like - your ideal solution All data relating to climate change in the public domain or available for reuse under GFDL and similar copyleft type licenses. Ordinary web pages (not spreadsheet docs, or PDFs) showing emissions data by location. Citizens and communities able to play their part in moving toward a lower carbon future, able to see the whole picture from the personal, through local and national to international data in a clear and consistent way. Similar initiatives to Project Vulcan in the US. Participatory carbon budgeting. A positive outcome in time for the Copenhagen (UNFCCC) conference in November (2009). Describe what you would do if the information was unlocked Publish emissions for local authority areas for 2006 and 2005 (2007, etc. as available] on the Sustainable Community Action wiki, any additional information from collaboration with public sector information holders to help enrich citizens and communities understanding of the data, assumptions and questions arising, and include open forum for discussing contentious issues such as the fair and equitable allocation of emissions. The text of this request was first published on the Sustainable Community Action wiki. Supporting the request Assuming the request is posted, OPSI (Office of Public Sector Information) say "Others can see your request and support it, either by adding a comment or by voting. The more support a request has, the better the chances of unlocking the information you want to re-use." so please consider supporting this request. It looks to be a very easy step. Thanks Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 09:32, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Submitting the request * submitted request, message recieved: "Your request has been received We shall review your request and post it here if all is in order. We shall also email you when this has been done. If for any reason we refuse your request, for example because it is a Freedom or Information request and not to do with re-use, we shall email you explaining our reasons why. Thank you for using the public sector information unlocking service." Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 08:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Website checked, no apparent listing of request, Philralph @[[w:c:sca21:Sustainable Community Action:Community Portal|'sca21']] 09:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Related topics |*OpenCO2 on WiserEarth }} Category:Climate change UK Category:Campaigns UK